


Bathroom Shenanigans

by Addictedtotvshows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictedtotvshows/pseuds/Addictedtotvshows
Summary: As soon as Nicole closed her front door the smell of a delicious home cooked meal hit her nostrils. She could get used to this. Not this as in Waverly cooking for her even though Waverly was a magnificent cook, but this as in coming home and knowing that her girlfriend would be here or would be coming here after work. She took off her coat and boots and quickly walked over to the kitchen, a smile on her face, happy to see her girlfriend. However when she made it to the kitchen she found it empty.





	1. Bathroom shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY WYNONNA EARP FRIDAY!! WHAT AN EPISODE THAT WAS! 
> 
> I don't know where this came from and I know it sucks so yeah if you do read this I hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave a comment. 
> 
> I didn't know if it's really rated correctly but I didn't wanna rate it incorrect so therefore ...

Nicole was rushing. She woke up late cause her gorgeous girlfriend had kept her up all night, not that she was complaining, cause she definitely wasn’t, and then she couldn’t find her necklace anywhere. She had checked her bathroom drawers, her bedside table, her drawers downstairs, everywhere. She didn’t wear it often but of course the one day she wanted to wear it, it was nowhere to be found.  
She made her way into the bedroom and smiled when she saw the lump underneath the blankets move. It mumbled something the redhead couldn’t understand before a face made its appearance. Nicole let out a laugh as she walked to the bed and sat down next to her girlfriend. 

Waverly pouted. ‘Do you really have to go?’ She asked, puppy dog eyes full on display. 

Nicole leaned down and pecked the brunette on the lips. ‘You know I do baby.’ She told her girlfriend while she swiped away some of the brunette’s hair. 

Waverly moved her hand from underneath the blankets and grasped Nicole’s hand into her own. She sighed. ‘Okay I guess.’ 

The redhead couldn’t help but smile at the younger woman. ‘I’ll see you in a couple hours babe.’ She leaned down and kissed the brunette again however when she tried to deepen the kiss Waverly playfully pulled away and quickly hid underneath the blankets. 

Nicole laughed loudly while she moved her hands towards Waverly’s sides and pinched or at least tried to pinch her girlfriend through the layers of blankets. The younger girl giggled before peeking from underneath the blankets.

‘Please Waves, give me a kiss to get through the day.’ The redhead asked lovingly, pouting slightly.

‘Ugh.’ Waverly replied, playfully rolling her eyes, before she pulled the officer into her by the collar of her uniform shirt to kiss her deeply. ‘Now go before you’re late.’ 

‘Now you want me gone?’ Nicole feigned hurt, putting her hand to her chest while she stared at Waverly. 

‘Of course not silly!’ Waverly exclaimed. ‘You know I want nothing more then get you back into bed with me.’

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that. ‘Waverly Earp!’ She stated.

Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and laughed as her girlfriend rolled her eyes. She loved it when they would tease each other. This was so different from any relationship she’s ever had, which wasn’t that hard as she had only previously had a serious relationship with a boy-man. If you could call it serious. It was nice being able to talk to her lover and to tease her and not be misunderstood. She was so happy she could be herself around the officer.  
Nicole leaned down to peck Waverly on the lips one last time before she got up and started walking towards her bedroom door. When she turned around she caught Waverly staring at her with a small smile on her face. She smiled back at the brunette, dimples showing. 

‘I’ll see you later babe.’ She told Waverly, who in return waved at her before getting comfortable again underneath all her blankets and getting a little more sleep in before she had to go help BBD. 

***

Waverly was always happy to see her girlfriend when she went into work but Nicole had texted her that she was on patrol and that there was a chance they might not see each other today. Nicole was right, they did not get to see each other as Waverly was being dragged off to find a Revenant with Wynonna long before Nicole was back from patrol.  
After patrol Nicole had to do paperwork and it took the sisters longer that they thought it would to find the Revenant so Waverly just went back to Nicole’s place for a nice quiet evening with her officer. 

As soon as Nicole closed her front door the smell of a delicious home cooked meal hit her nostrils. She could get used to this. Not this as in Waverly cooking for her even though Waverly was a magnificent cook, but this as in coming home and knowing that her girlfriend would be here or would be coming here after work. She took off her coat and boots and quickly walked over to the kitchen, a smile on her face, happy to see her girlfriend. However when she made it to the kitchen she found it empty.

‘Waves?’ She called out, as she looked towards her oven, where the food was, but the oven was turned off. She frowned and pouted a little. She had been looking forward to seeing her girlfriend all day. She sighed before walking to the kitchen table where she noticed a note for her in the brunette’s cursive neat handwriting. She picked it up and couldn’t help but laugh out loud. 

‘Taking a bath, why don’t you come join me? Love W.’ 

Nicole was not one to be told twice. She quickly ran up the stairs, taking two at the time, and all but stormed into the bathroom. What she found in there made her smile, her dimples showing and her heart started beating even faster than it already did from running up the stairs.

Waverly was lying in the bathtub, eyes closed while music was playing from her phone on the countertop near the sink. Scented candles were lit and there were two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine on the side of the tub.

Without opening her eyes the brunette greated her girlfriend. ‘Hey baby, how was your day?’ 

‘I missed you.’ Was all the redhead said. 

Waverly smiled at the words and turned to face Nicole before opening her eyes. She watched as the redhead undressed quickly, nearly falling over as she tried to pull off her socks and her pants all at the same time. Waverly couldn’t help but giggle and Nicole smiled at the sound. She had really missed Waverly. She stripped off the last of her clothes, kicking the pile of clothes to the side and made her way to the tub.

‘Scoot forward baby.’ She whispered and Waverly did as she was told. The bathtub was big enough to accommodate both of their bodies and still have room for them to move around. Nicole got in behind Waverly and the brunette settled back against her girlfriend, her back pressed into the redheads chest and soon Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into her.  
‘My day just got a whole lot better.’ she sighed and Waverly turned her head so she was able to pepper her girlfriends jawline with sweet little kisses.

Nicole’s hands gently started trailing up and down Waverly’s sides and the brunette gasped. She moved one hand into fiery red hair and pulled so she could kiss Nicole properly. The angle wasn’t the best but she didn’t care, she hadn’t seen her girlfriend since she left the bed that morning and she was in need of some loving. 

When they broke the kiss, Nicole gently nipped Waverly’s bottom lip before narrowing her eyes at her.  
‘So this is where my necklace went, you’ve had it the whole time. Though you weren’t wearing it last night … or this morning.’ The redhead whispered before gently pecking Waverly on the lips this time. 

Waverly couldn’t help but grin sheepishly. ‘Well I didn’t know you were looking for it. And I... ‘ she trailed of, gently biting her lower lip and looking down at her hands that were gently caressing Nicole’s shins in the water. 

Nicole put her finger under Waverly’s chin and lifted her face so that Waverly was looking at her. She let her thumb caress Waverly’s chin moving it up to her lip and the brunette kissed it gently.  
‘Babe?’ the redhead questioned gently. Waverly shook her head, ‘It’s stupid.’ she whispered. Nicole gave her a brief gentle kiss. ‘Nothing you’ll ever say is stupid. You’re the smartest person I know.’  
The brunette smiled shyly rolling her eyes at the same time. Nicole grinned and brushed her nose against Waverly’s.  
‘Well?’ the redhead questioned again. Waverly could feel her cheeks heat up at the admission she was about to make.  
‘I just really wanted to wear your initials, cause it makes me feel special and yours.’ 

Before Waverly could even process what was happening Nicole gently moved Waverly forward and she felt the redhead kiss her neck, then below her ear before she heard her whisper, ‘Turn around baby.’

The brunette did as she was told, turning around in the tub and ending up sitting in Nicole’s lap. The redhead pulled her hips closer into hers and let out a quiet moan at the feeling of their bare chests touching as Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck and hugged her close. Nicole rested her head in the crook of Waverly’s neck and they just sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet and each other. 

Waverly moved back a little and let her hands run through Nicole’s hair before kissing her deeply again, their tongues doing a sensual dance in each others mouth. Nicole sucked on Waverly’s tongue for a moment, earning a moan and a trust from the brunette’s hips which in turn had the redhead moaning. Waverly broke the kiss, her hands caressing Nicole’s face gently before she moved back onto the officers thighs.

‘Would you like a glass of wine?’ She asked as she reached for the glasses and the bottle. 

‘Yes please.’ Nicole answered and watched as her girlfriend poured them both a glass then put the bottle back on the side of the tub. The brunette handed the officer her glass then raised her own. 

‘To us.’ Waverly said, smiling as Nicole raised her glass and they clinked their glasses together. ‘To us.’ 

They sat there for a moment, just enjoying the wine and each other. Nicole had her legs bend so Waverly could lean back against them, pelvises still close together, while they were talking about their day.  
Nicole's left hand, unbeknownst to herself, started stroking up and down Waverly's right leg while she held her glass in her right hand as she listened to her girlfriend talk animatedly how her and Wynonna had a hard time finding the Revenant but how easy it was to take him out.  
Nicole’s fingers lightly traced from the brunette’s ankle up to her calve to the back of her knee and back down. She kept repeating the movement and Waverly felt a shiver run up her body, raising goosebumps, making her nipples go hard. 

This caught the redheads attention. ‘You cold babe?’ she asked with a sly grin on her face as her eyes were trained on Waverly’s chest while she kept repeating the gentle movement of her hand. 

Waverly could feel a blush cover her cheeks but she just grinned back at the redhead and shook her head.  
‘Nope,’ she replied, while she moved back a little and put her glass back on the side of the tub. She leaned forward again, lips a mere breath away from the other girl and Nicole tilted her head, ready for their lips to connect but the brunette moved her lips over the redheads jaw up to her ear. 

‘You know what you’re doing.’ Waverly stated before gently nipping the lobe of Nicole’s ear. 

‘Oh?’ Nicole asked, but it came out more like a moan than a question. 

Before she knew what was happening though, Nicole moaned loudly as Waverly’s fingers touched her underneath the water. Waverly couldn’t help but moan as well before nipping at Nicole’s jaw, 

‘Looks like I’m not the only one who’s turned on.’ The brunette stated as her fingers kept touching Nicole’s folds. 

‘Baby, you always turn me on.’ The redhead moaned, as her head rolled back on her shoulders. For a moment she forgot her glass of wine, tipping it, the contents spilling into the tub.  
Waverly couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face before her free hand grabbed the wine glass out of her girlfriend's hand and put it on the side of the tub next to hers, while her other hand never strayed from the redheads folds. 

After the glass was safely put away, the hand that was now free again moved into Nicole's hair. The brunette gently pulled on it, getting a moan in response. Her other hand that was stroking her girlfriend moved further down towards her entrance and she slipped a finger inside.

‘Fuck that feels good baby.’ Nicole moaned. Her hands, which were gripping the side of the tub, moved over her girlfriend's back, feeling the muscles move underneath her hands as Waverly worked her gently. 

‘You like that babe?’ the brunette asked her before pulling her closer by her hair and kissing her deeply. 

Nicole’s hands moved down Waverly’s sides, her thumbs brushing over hard nipples before her right hand slipped between them, slipping through wet folds. Her left hand took place on her girlfriend's hip, steadying her.

‘I fucking love it.’ the redhead mumbled into the brunette’s neck before gently biting her pulse point as her fingers wasted no time to enter her girlfriend. 

Waverly closed her eyes as she moved her head back giving Nicole more access to her neck. Nicole whined a little when Waverly pulled out of her completely, but it didn't last long, cause before she could say anything the brunette had entered her again with two fingers. Nicole bit down on Waverly’s neck a little too hard at this action but the brunette didn't seem to care. 

They settled into a steady rhythm, Waverly riding Nicole’s fingers while the redhead grinded herself into the brunettes hand. The sloshing of water and the sound of moans were the only sounds that could be heard over the music. 

Waverly curled her fingers, hitting Nicole’s spot deep within her, and moved her thumb over her clit. This earned the brunette another loud moan and she felt the redhead contract around her fingers. 

‘God babe, don’t stop, I’m close.’ Nicole moaned. She sucked on Waverly’s collar bone, long enough for a bruise to form, then she kissed the mark she had left. Meanwhile she picked up the pace and worked harder to get her girlfriend over the edge, her thumb circling her clit. 

Waverly suddenly stilled her movements. ‘What was that, you wanted me to stop?’ She teased.  
The redhead couldn’t help but stutter, ‘Wha- baby what are you doing?’ Before she could say anything else though, the brunette picked up her movements again, moving faster and harder, while she pulled the redhead close and kissed her deeply.

It didn’t take long for them to both fall over the edge together. They sat in the tub, hugging each other as their breathing turned back to normal and their heart rates slowed down again. The water had cooled down to it being lukewarm but they couldn’t care as they enjoyed each other’s nearness and the afterglow.  
Waverly hugged Nicole close to her while her hands gently caressed her girlfriends back. After a couple minutes they moved away from each other, Nicole caressing Waverly’s cheek. 

‘How about we move this to the bedroom for round two huh?’ The redhead asked.

Waverly pecked her on the lips before replying, ‘Let’s go.’

They quickly got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around themselves and Nicole being the cop that she was made sure to blow out all the candles before picking Waverly up bridal style and carrying her into the bedroom.


	2. Bedroom shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole walks towards the bed, Waverly in her arms, the brunette’s arms wrapped around her neck, while Waverly distracts her with kisses and gentle bites to her neck. The redhead can’t help but let out the occasional moan and the brunette giggles.
> 
> Cause after the bathroom comes the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out there! 
> 
> Life happened, I had to fight my personal Jolene, then there was a convention and of course con crud ... it's a pain really! 
> 
> But it's here now, so hope you all enjoy.

Nicole walks towards the bed, Waverly in her arms, the brunette’s arms wrapped around her neck, while Waverly distracts her with kisses and gentle bites to her neck. The redhead can’t help but let out the occasional moan and the brunette giggles.

Before she knows it though, Waverly is gracefully dropped onto the soft bed and she gently bounces, making her boobs jiggle and Nicole can’t help but grin at the sight in front of her.  
Waverly moves up on the bed, towards the headboard, while Nicole stands there looking at her in all her naked glory. Waverly is enjoying the view just as much as the redhead is. She licks her lips while unabashedly ogling her girlfriend before a sly grin appears on her face. 

Nicole finally gets on the bed and crawls up to Waverly, like a predator ready to attack its prey. She settles in between the brunette’s legs leaning on her elbows situated next to her head. Her hips grind into Waverly’s which earns her a moan. A grin appears on Nicole’s face before she grinds her hips into Waverly’s again, earning another loud moan. Waverly quickly moves a hand into her hair and pulls her into a deep kiss. After Nicole breaks the kiss she stares deeply into Waverly’s eyes. 

‘I love you.’ She whispers. Waverly smiles up at her, ready to say it back but Nicole’s quick to lean down and gently bite her neck before soothing the bite with her tongue and kissing her way down to the brunette’s collarbone before doing the same thing.  
Waverly yelps as Nicole bites a little to hard and the redhead quickly looks up at her girlfriend. 

‘Sorry baby, did I hurt you?’ She asks before placing small kisses over the spot she bit. 

The brunette moves her hand to Nicole’s jaw and tenderly strokes it. 

‘No babe, just a little surprised.’ She says before pulling Nicole back up so she can kiss her again. The kiss is deep and all tongue with Waverly sucking Nicole’s tongue into her mouth as she moves her hands over Nicole’s neck, her hands moving down caressing the strong muscles in her shoulders, her back and down towards her ass where she gently squeezes and pulls Nicole’s pelvis into her causing the redhead to moan and break the kiss. 

‘This will never get old.’ Nicole states before she starts placing kisses down Waverly’s neck, quickly moving to the brunette’s perky boobs. 

‘Oh god I hope not.’ Waverly whispers breathily and her back arches of the bed as her girlfriend starts paying attention to her boobs.

The redhead gently bites the underside of the brunette’s left boob, before she states, ‘Don’t worry baby, I can do this forever.’ 

Waverly lets out a gasp as Nicole’s mouth latches onto her stiff nipple, sucking it into her mouth. She flicks her tongue over it, making it almost painfully hard. Meanwhile Nicole's hand is playing with her other boob, gently kneading it, before she lightly pinches the nipple. The redhead keeps paying attention to the brunette's chest until she feels hands in her hair, fingers gently scraping her scalp before she feels gentle tugging.  
Nicole knows what it means and doesn't waste any time in giving Waverly what she wants. Well, partially.

She kisses her way down over Waverly's stomach, the muscles shifting under the attention they are receiving. But instead of stopping at her hips, she moves all the way down the bed and shifts until she's sitting on her knees. 

Waverly looks up at her, an annoyed look on her face, but she looks so gorgeous with her heaving chest that has the slightest blush, her pupils blown while she bites her bottom lip. 

‘You are so, so gorgeous.’ Nicole whispers before she picks up Waverly's ankle and starts showering it with kisses. She kisses up till her knee, then switches to her other leg. When she's decided it's been enough she situates herself in between Waverly's legs again and starts to place kisses up her inner thighs, occasionally nipping the soft flesh gently. 

‘Stop teasing.’ Nicole hears and she looks up at her girlfriend who is squirming against the mattress. The redhead grins and puts her mouth where Waverly wants her the most while still watching the brunette. She flicks her tongue over Waverly’s clit, causing her to moan and buck her hips into her face. Nicole pulls away so Waverly can see her, her wetness all over her chin caused by the brunette’s hips bucking into her face.  
Nicole licks her lips, eyes still on the brunette and Waverly let's out a whimper at the sight.  
This is enough for the redhead to go back to work, her tongue licking and flicking at the brunette's folds until she comes hard, hands in red strands pulling hard, then pushing as it becomes to much and she's overstimulated. 

Waverly groans as she feels Nicole kiss her way up her body, taking her sweet time before their lips meet in a heated kiss. The brunette can taste herself on her girlfriend's lips and tongue and she still can't believe she finds this really erotic while she always thought she'd find this repellent and maybe even a little disgusting. Girl was she wrong. When Nicole breaks the kiss she plants a few quick kisses to Waverly’s lips before she pulls away and situates herself next to her girlfriend, pulling the brunette close to her and Waverly doesn’t resist, she just settles into the redheads arms, her head on her chest so the top of her head rests under Nicole’s chin. 

Waverly lets out a content sigh. ‘Give me a minute to recover babe.’ She says before she nuzzles her face into Nicole’s chest. Nicole laughs at the gesture as her hand starts to caress Waverly’s back. ‘It’s okay baby, we’ve got all night.’  
Waverly hums at this and she closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling of the soft caress on her back. Nicole is about to close her eyes as well when Waverly suddenly shoots up. 

‘What?’ Nicole asks. ‘Baby what’s wrong?’ Her voice is full of concern as she studies Waverly, who is looking at her with big eyes. Nicole starts to play with the ends of Waverly’s hair, worry evident on her face as she waits for the brunette to say something. 

‘Did you ... ?’ The brunette starts but shakes her head as if to rid herself from her thoughts. 

‘Did I what?’ Nicole asks, patient as ever. 

‘Did you just propose? Before ...’ Waverly asks and Nicole looks at her like she might have lost her mind. It only lasts a second though as the confused look on Nicole’s face is replaced by her dimples as she smiles brightly at her girlfriend. 

‘What if I did?’ She teases and Waverly is dumbfounded for a moment before she actually looks down shyly, her fingers trailing over Nicole’s collarbone, to the ends of her hair. 

‘Hey, Waves?’ Nicole asks, while taking the brunette’s chin in her hand and lifting her head so she can look at her. 

‘I didn’t mean to … Is that not something you want?’ Nicole asks. 

‘It’s everything I want.’ Waverly whispers. ‘I just … I don’t know if I’m ready yet. And I didn’t know if it was something you would want.’ 

Nicole shifts, so she’s sitting up, her face only a breath away from Waverly’s. 

‘I want to marry you. Someday. Someday soon.’ The redhead whispers just as softly.

‘Yeah?’ Waverly asks shyly. 

Nicole nods before she leans in and gently pecks Waverly on the lips.  
‘Only forever with you will do baby.’ She states and Waverly can’t help but giggle at the cheesiness. 

‘It’s the second time you’ve mentioned forever.’ Waverly states. ‘But forever with you sounds pretty damn good.’ 

Nicole can’t help but smile, her dimples showing and Waverly smiles back as she leans in to kiss her girlfriend. When she pulls back she caresses Nicole’s face. Nicole’s lays back down again, pulling Waverly close to her and entwines their fingers, hands resting over her heart.

‘I love you, Nicole.’ Waverly says before she kisses the space next to their hands, kissing over Nicole’s heart.

‘I love you too, Waverly.’ Nicole whispers back, eyes already closed, ready to take a nap before they continue with their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know what you guys think about this, please let me know. 
> 
> I just hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you made it this far I really hope you enjoyed it. There might be a second chapter with bedroom shenanigans if you all really like it and I'll do my best to have the second chapter way better then this one.


End file.
